Things are changing
by ForeverSmiling15
Summary: The white rabbit and many of wonderland's characters have gone missing. Dormouse, Mad Hatter and Alice have stuck together and are determined to find everyone. Will they all find each other? And will someone find love on the way? PLEASE REVIEW :D
1. Chapter 1

** I don't know how I will go, but I love Alice in Wonderland so I hope you like it. It's my first Alice in Wonderland story so PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas for the next few chapters! THANKS HEAPS! :)**

It was dark and cold, my legs were aching, and I just wanted to go home, but we had to keep going, the white rabbit was out there somewhere and we had to find him before someone else did.  
"We should stop and rest" Said the Hatter  
"No." I kept walking as Hatter slowed down. "We can't stop. The White Rabbit needs us"  
"Alice" Hatter put his hand on my shoulder. "We can't walk forever. We can stop and rest 'till dawn. Dormouse can light a fire."  
I turned around. His eyes, they weren't the Mad Hatter, for once his eyes actually looked sane and… he was talking sense… he was the **sane** Hatter… it actually scared me. But I gave in, and I helped gather some firewood.  
"Now… something that will light a fire…" and here comes the Mad Hatter…  
"We're surrounded by mystical bushland… I'm sure we could find something…"  
"But I want tea!" Dormouse yelled  
"Me three!" Hatter joined in  
"But there's only two of –"  
"That rhymes!" and then bam, the Mad Hatter is back to himself again.

I lay awake thinking. Thinking about what made the Mad Hatter so… mad. He never actually told me the story. Just that it was long and I didn't need to hear. _I wonder if I'll ever know. _I could hear Dormouse snoring, but I wasn't sure about the Hatter. Maybe he was like me, and couldn't sleep from all the thoughts going through his mind, or maybe he was asleep, dreaming about what the future held. _Curiouser and curiouser. _


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in wonderland. It must have been shortly after dawn, the sun was an orangey colour, hidden halfway behind the hills in the distance. Though it wasn't as good as it sounds. You would expect to wake up to singing birds and the smell of roses in a place like Wonderland… instead I woke up to nothing but distant eerie echoes and two crazy creatures searching for cups of tea. I could hear something rustling in the leaves,  
"I think I found some tea! Oh wait… just dirt…" Dormouse was desperate…  
I sat up, everything spun unevenly around me for a couple of seconds before it all swayed back to its right spot and I could make out trees from the Hatter. Hatter slowly walked over and held out his shaking hand, he had found an egg and cooked it. It definitely wasn't gourmet, but it was better than nothing. "Eat." He said  
He watched me closely until I'd chewed up and swallowed the whole egg and showed him my mouth was empty. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I put the egg in my mouth. The taste just flooded over my tastebuds and through my mouth. It tasted… different. Not bad, but not good either. My hunger made it taste all the better. I didn't ask where the egg came from… I wanted to keep it down.


	3. Chapter 3

We started walking not long after we ate. We sat for a while and planned out the day, and then we left shortly after. Everything was sore. My back hurt from sleeping on the dirt, and my legs ached from all the walking. I had a throbbing headache, but we just had to find the White Rabbit.  
"This way" I followed The Hatter into a small archway. It lead to a cottage, a small red one with a heart shaped front door. It was nice. _Red hearts.  
_"Everyone get back!" I whispered "Don't go near that cottage!"  
"But it looks so welcoming, they might even offer us tea!" Dormouse protested.  
"This cottage has something to do with the queen of hearts," I explained "therefore it most likely has something to do with the White Rabbit"  
Dormouse studied the cottage for a long moment,  
"She's right you know, it's not safe to go prying around if you're not sure who lives there. It could be anyone" Hatter said this with strange emotion, almost like showing off…  
Dormouse looked slightly stunned by this, before he waddled backwards with his head down and stood back beside Hatter.  
"So what now?" Queried the Hatter  
"Well, I'd really like to find out who's in that cottage, and if they know anything about the White Rabbit. But we can't just jump into this, they could be dangerous."  
"So we need a plan." Added the Hatter


End file.
